El baño de los prefectos
by Catnipss
Summary: El incomprensible huevo pesaba aquella noche más que nunca en la conciencia de Harry, y, cuando volvió a la cama, se había forjado un propósito muy claro: era ya hora de tragarse el orgullo y ver si la pista de Cedric conducía a alguna parte. SLASH: Cedric/Harry.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personas y escenarios aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la señorita Joanne Rowling, escritora de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter. También cabe aclarar que la primera parte del fanfiction está sacada de el libro Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego (capítulo 15: El Huevo y el Ojo)._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fanfiction contiene slash [relación chico/chico], así que si no toleras o simplemente no te gusta este género, ruego que no lo leas. Comentarios ofensivos serán completamente ignorados._

* * *

El jueves por la noche Harry fue furtivamente a su habitación, se puso la capa, volvió a bajar la escalera y, exactamente como había hecho la noche en que Hagrid le mostró los dragones, esperó a que abrieran el orificio del retrato. Esta vez fue Ron quien esperaba afuera para darle a la dama gorda la contraseña.

—Buena suerte —le susurró Ron, entrando en la sala común mientras Harry salía.

En aquella ocasión resultaba difícil moverse bajo la capa con el pesado huevo en el brazo y el mapa sujeto delante de la nariz con el otro. Pero los corredores estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna, vacíos y en silencio, y consultando el mapa de vez en cuando Harry se aseguraba de no encontrarse con nadie a quien quisiera evitar. Cuando llego a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, localizó la puerta, se acercó a ella y, tal como le había indicado Cedric, susurró la contraseña:

—Frescura de pino —susurró, y entró apresuradamente al abrirse la puerta, que se cerró tras él.

Ni siquiera había podido reparar en el interior de aquél baño cuando chocó con algo (o más bien alguien), y cayó al suelo al tiempo que la capa para hacerse invisible se le resbalaba por la cabeza y caía al piso dejando su rostro lleno de confusión y su cuerpo al descubierto, el huevo rodaba por el piso del lugar, y el mapa se le escapaba de las manos.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista pudo ver de quién se trataba: un chico alto mayor que él con una toalla que le envolvía desde el final del torso hasta por encima de las rodillas, de pelo castaño y unos brillantes ojos grises lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión al mismo tiempo, mientras que se frotaba la cabeza en donde al parecer se había golpeado al chocar con Harry.

—¿Harry? —escuchó pronunciar a Cedric, que aún conservaba su expresión de confusión, aunque en menor medida. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues... —Harry vaciló antes de contestar, porque la verdad era que no deseaba demasiado hablar con él en aquellos momentos. —Venía por... lo del huevo —dijo al tiempo que señalaba el brillante y dorado huevo que yacía un poco más allá de ellos dos. Quería preguntar qué hacía él allí, pero decidió que no era buena idea.

—Ya veo... —Cedric le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque él resolvió pararse por sí mismo, ya que aún le guardaba rencor a Cedric por ir al baile con Cho; Diggory pareció darse cuenta de que no le agradaba mucho a Harry, porque una mueca se dibujó en su perfecto rostro por algunos segundos.

Harry no le dió importancia a aquél gesto, y tampoco a que Cedric lo estuviera observando mientras él pasaba por su lado y recogía su capa invisible, su huevo y el mapa del merodeador. Cuando volteó preguntándose por qué demonios el muchacho no se iba, pudo notar la expresión de gran sorpresa y admiración de Cedric.

—¿Dónde la has conseguido? —preguntó Cedric con la boca abierta. Al principio Harry no comprendía a qué se refería, hasta que finalmente vio que el dedo índice de Diggory señalaba la capa que llevaba en ese momento bajo el brazo.

—Me la han obsequiado en primer año, en Navidad —contestó Harry lacónicamente y de mala gana, porque no tenía ganas de contarle justamente a él ni quién se la había dado ni a quién le había pertenecido antes. De hecho, no sentía si quiera ganas de hablar con él. —Cedric... —Harry dudó antes de formular aquella pregunta, pero finalmente dijo: —¿qué debo hacer con el huevo?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Cedric apartando sus asombrados ojos grises de la capa de Harry y dirigiéndolos al huevo que éste traía bajo el brazo. —Debes... —el mayor desvió lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, quien esperaba la respuesta con ansía, aunque la verdad era que Cedric no estaba muy convencido.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry enfadado. —Te digo lo de los dragones sin ningún tipo de código secreto y tú... no quieres decirme qué demonios debo hacer con el huevo —Harry frunció el ceño, observando a Cedric con total irritación en la mirada.

—Bien —contestó Diggory suspirando. —Debes... debes meterlo bajo el agua. —Al ver la perplejidad de Harry, Cedric volvió a suspirar y pasó por su lado arrancando el huevo de sus manos, lo que al menor no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Qué ha...? —preguntó Harry con un leve deje de irritación en la voz, aunque ésta se apago de forma repentina al ver que Cedric se quitaba la toalla que lo envolvía desde el final del torso hasta sobre las rodillas y se metía en la piscina de forma rectangular, que al parecer ya se encontraba llena antes de que él llegara.

Hubo por algunos minutos un silencio que hizo sentirse a Harry demasiado incómodo, y no fue hasta que el mayor le preguntó si no iba a meterse a la piscina que él volvió su rostro (ahora pálido) hacia donde Cedric se encontraba. Luego de pensárselo un minuto, avanzó lentamente hacia el borde de la piscina, se quitó la bata, el pijama y las zapatillas, y se metió en el agua. Harry observó a Cedric durante unos segundos, mientras éste permanecía con el huevo sujeto en ambas manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry, empezando a impacientarse.

—Cuando cuente tres, sumergirás tu cabeza bajo el agua —dijo Cedric. —Uno... dos... tres.

Cedric y Harry sumergieron las cabezas bajo el agua, al tiempo que el primero abría el huevo y de él salía un cántico extrañamente agradable, que no podía ser más distinto al chirrido que se escuchaba cuando el huevo se abría fuera del agua. Al escuchar con más atención, Harry pudo escuchar la letra de una canción:

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!: Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

—Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos... —repitió Harry en un susurro, luego de salir del agua al terminar la canción, mirando fijamente el huevo (que ahora se encontraba en el borde de la piscina) con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Tardó un tiempo más en darse cuenta de que eran criaturas submarinas, y tuvo que escuchar la canción varias veces más antes de suponer de qué podía tratarse, ya que Cedric insistía en que era bastante fácil, pero no le daba ningún otro indicio de lo que podía ser.

—Eso es lo que pienso —dijo Cedric asintiendo con la cabeza, al escuchar la sugerencia de Harry. —Sirenas.

Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, con expresión pensativa. Harry se encontraba mirando fijamente el cuadro de la sirena rubia, que en ese momento dormía profundamente, preguntándose si en realidad todas ellas serían tan bonitas como aquella, que parecía agradable.

—Creo que... deberíamos volver —sugirió Cedric mirando a Harry, luego de unos minutos más.

—Cedric —lo llamó Harry, asiéndolo inconscientemente por la muñeca, ya que el mayor estaba apunto de irse. Al ver que Cedric se volvía hacia él con expresión de asombro y curiosidad, lo soltó inmediatamente. —Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, aunque rápidamente añadió para cambiar de tema: —Gracias por tu ayuda —y, por primera vez desde que le había visto con Cho en el baile, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Quizá Cedric no era del todo "un carilindo inepto que no tenía bastante cerebro para llenar un dedal".

—No fue nada —contestó éste, sonriendo a su vez. —Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. —Añadió antes de que Harry sumergiera nuevamente la cabeza en el agua, salpicándolo un poco. Cedric se frotó el ojo derecho con la mano, ya que le había entrado agua en éste, y esperó a que Harry saliera nuevamente para salpicarle agua él también.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Harry, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra volvía a salpicar agua a Cedric.

Estuvieron tonteando de esa manera por bastante rato, olvidándose del torneo, de la segunda prueba, de las criaturas marinas que le esperaban en el lago y de que no podían encontrarse allí en ese horario.

Cuando Harry vio que Cedric iba a salpicarle más agua en el rostro, sumergió la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Cedric. Se observaron los rostros borrosos por el agua el uno al otro por algunos cortos segundos, y entonces... sucedió. El mayor de los dos juntó sus finos labios con los de Harry aún bajo el agua, al tiempo que cerraba lo ojos. Claro que esta acción no duró mucho más que algunos pocos segundos, hasta que Cedric se separó bruscamente de Harry y sacó su cabeza a la superficie, cosa que el menor no tardó en hacer.

—¿Qué dem...? —empezó Harry, aunque no pudo continuar, debido a que fue interrumpido.

—Debo irme, nos vemos... luego —dijo Cedric vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo por la puerta del baño de prefectos, que se cerró tras él, sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Harry reflexionó lo sucedido por varios minutos, pero aún así se encontraba incapaz de entender por qué Cedric había hecho aquello, y mucho menos entendía por qué demonios él mismo no había hecho nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera separarlo una vez que se había acercado hacia él. No entendía tampoco por qué diablos no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, se encontraba realmente confundido.

Salió de la piscina y se dirigió hacia el montón de toalla blancas mullidas situado en un rincón del lugar, y se secó el pelo y el cuerpo con cuidado y lentamente. Luego se vistió, tomó el huevo y el mapa, y se puso la capa para hacerse invisible encima nuevamente, decidido a salir.

Al llegar a la puerta, miró hacia atrás, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y sonrió levemente. Le había gustado. Claro que le había gustado, y no podía negarlo, porque el rubor en sus mejillas, el cosquilleo en el estómago y los rápidos latidos de su corazón lo delatarían rápidamente. Cedric Diggory lo había besado, y a él _le había encantado._

Se volvió hacia la puerta, y salió del lugar sigilosamente, aún conservando aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**NdA:**__ ¡Hola! Bueno, me había entusiasmado mucho con escribir un Cedric/Harry, ya que me encuentro releyendo el cuarto libro y me di cuenta cuánto me gusta shippearlos juntos. La verdad es que este one-shot me dejó bastante conforme, y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. ¡Gracias por leer! De ser posible, dejen sus opiniones._


End file.
